1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions containing a thermoplastic, segmented copolyester elastomer and one or more compatible low molecular weight thermoplastic resins. These compositions are useful in a wide variety of applications including uses as hot melt adhesive compositions and coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot melt adhesive compositions containing low molecular weight thermoplastic resins are not new. In recent years hot melt compositions, such as those containing ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, have found broad uses in applications such as adhesives for edge banding in furniture manufacture, surface laminating, shoe assembly, pressure sensitive adhesives, and paper coatings for packaging. However, the use of these hot melt compositions is limited to a narrow temperature range. For example, most ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer-based hot melt compositions lose their strength at temperatures as low as about 80.degree.C.
Much research has been carried out in recent years to provide hot melt compositions having improved high temperature performance. New high temperature resistant hot melt adhesives are now being introduced to the market, but these compositions either do not have the superior adhesive strength of typical ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer-based adhesives, or they have a melt viscosity at the application temperature which is too high for much of the adhesive application equipment in use today. It would therefore be desirable to provide hot melt compositions which have an improved combination of properties with regard to good bond strength over a wide range of temperatures and low melt viscosity at application temperatures.